The present invention pertains generally to fasteners of the type having a head portion.
A sizeable inventory of threaded fasteners must be kept on hand to provide the wide array of same available to be ordered by customers. Both head configuration, shank diameter and thread specifications may vary as well as fastener length and material to provide a substantial number of variables which contribute to the quantity of fasteners that must be stocked.
Examples of fasteners with attachable heads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,609,645 and 3,832,747. The former patent discloses a separate head component which permits driving of the bolt shank when in an upright position with disengagement of head and bolt shank occuring when the bolt is inverted. The second patent mentioned discloses an end fitting or head for a shank or shaft which adheres by reason of being knurled or otherwise processed to provide an irregular surface to enhance frictional engagement with the internal wall of a fastener head. Neither of the references utilize a taper for securement of a fastener part to a fastener shank nor is the concept of providing an array of fastener components disclosed permitting fastener assembly to a specific configuration.